


Red Ridge: Reunion

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Though Sam and his sheriff have only been apart for a short while, they are VERY happy to be reunited.  Short sequel/timestamp to Red Ridge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I've had this posted on another site for awhile, but realized that I'd never posted it over here. Since I'm currently working on a multi-chapter sequel to Red Ridge, I wanted to make sure that this absolutely filthy little reunion peice was up. I hope you enjoy it, but be warned that this is pretty much PWP (with some sappy stuff thrown in), and things are pretty graphic. Rimming and felching are involved, so if this isn't your cup of tea, you might want to skip it.

 

**************************************

* * *

Sam couldn't remember a time when he's felt so content. Sitting round the fire with his crew,sipping on a bottle of whiskey that was being passed from man to man. As he finished taking his mouthful, he leaned towards the man to his left, who was reaching to take the bottle from his outstretched hand.

 

His skin tingled as their fingers met on the shared bottle, and he found his focus zeroing in on a plump mouth as the bottle was raised to it. As the drink was lowered, Sam could see a drop of whiskey, shimmering in the firelight, clinging to the pillow-soft bottom lip. He stared with rapt attention as a pink tongue slipped out and over that flesh, gathering the drop up and leaving only glimmering moisture in its wake. 

 

Green eyes met his own as the innocent tease finished, and Sam felt his cock begin to take interest as he saw a smoldering there that had nothing to do with the campfire's flames. He knew that his own eyes held the same desire as he and his sheriff simply looked at one another, caught in the moment. 

 

Though Dean was no longer sheriff of Red Ridge, he would always be Sam's sheriff. Sam smiled at the thought. His.

 

A subtly cleared throat had both men jumping a bit, and Dean laughed out loud. He'd forgotten for a moment that Bobby and the twins were waiting for their turns with the bottle. He flushed a bit as he handed the bottle to Andy, noting the knowing look that the young man was giving him as Ansem nudged his twin's shoulder with a smirk. He was thankful that the demon hunters all appeared to be comfortable with he and Sam's relationship, that they wouldn't have to hide their feelings around their companions. Hell, he wasn't sure that he could hide how he felt about Sam even if he tried. 

 

Bobby finally spoke up. "I'm thinking that it's about time to hit the bedrolls, boys. It's been a long day all around, and I know I sure as hell could use some rest." 

 

The twins were nodding their agreement, and Sam thought it was a fine idea as well. Though rest wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Looking to Dean, he grabbed the other man's hand, tugging him to a standing position so that he could lead him a ways from the others. Though they'd only been apart for less than a day, he needed to get his hands on the smaller man again, feel him against his body, and convince himself that Dean's decision to joint him wasn't just some crazy dream. 

 

Dean stumbled a bit as he came to his feet, the long hours of the past days,combined with the potent whiskey, making him a little unsteady. H was grateful to feel Sam's arms around him, balancing him and gathering him close. He wrapped his own arms around the taller mans and rested his cheek against a broad shoulder, eyes slipplng closed for a moment as he just savored the contact. 

 

Sam looked down at the sandy-haired man in his arms, noting his closed eyes and the look of contentment on his face. The flames from the fire illuminated his features, making him look ethereal in the half-light. It softened the appearance of the spectacular bruise on his cheek as well, though the mottled flesh was still obvious. Sam's arms tightened slightly and his expression turned thunderous at the thought of Lehne marking his lover like that. The bastard was lucky that he was dead, or Sam would have killed him all over again. Much more slowly this time. 

 

"Dean and I are just going to bed down on the other side of the horses," Sam declared, stroking his hands up and down the smaller man's back. he knew that the others had gotten his meaning when he saw the twins roll their eyes at each other, and Bobby quirked a knowing smile his way. Their acceptance warmed his heart, and he was thankful for having such a crew. 

 

As the others began bedding down around the fire, Sam led Dean past the horses, out of sight, and began combining their bedrolls in a soft hollow in the ground. He knew that the chances of anyone other than the crew stumbling upon them nestled together out here in the barrens was unlikely, and didn't really give a damn anyway. Dean would be sleeping in his arms every night for the rest of their lives, and to hell with what anyone else thought.

 

Dean smiled lazily as he watched Sam preparing their bed. he was eager to lie with his tall lover again, despite some lingering soreness from their first bout of lovemaking. His cock was perking up just at the thought, and he palmed himself through his britches with a quiet groan, anticipating what was to come. Sam caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes, and laid back on the makeshift bed with a filthy grin. 

 

"Why don't you come over here so I can help you with that?"His tone was light, but the weight of lust behind it was unmistakable. 

 

Dean wasted no time climbing into the blankets and straddling Sam's hips. He could feel the other man's interest pressing against his backside, and he ground his hips back against it as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He knew that he was being a little eager, but the whiskey had calmed his nerves. He felt none of the hesitancy that he had the last time, remembering how it felt that have Sam's thick cock inside of him, filling him up and rubbing up against all of the secret places that no one else had ever touched. 

 

The moon was bright, and as his eyes adjusted to being away from the fire Sam had no trouble seeing the beautiful sight about him. His hands came up as Dean's shirt came off, caressing the revealed skin. Sloping over his shoulders and down to his hips, running up his sides and even tickling the soft skin under his arms. He stroked over to flat nipples, circling the tender skin until the tiny buds hardened and peaked under his knowing fingers. He plucked at them gently, rolling one between thumb and forefinger, watching with lusty eyes as the motion caused Dean to gasp above him, rocking his pert bottom more firmly against Sam's hardening cock. 

 

Dean looked down to see Sam smiling up at him in the dimness, and quickly bent at the waist to bring their mouths together. Sam opened to him immediately, tongues tangling and fighting for dominance in a kiss that bordered on desperate. They spent several moments just licking and nipping, until Sam needed to feel skin on skin. He sat up, taking Dean with him, and then broke their kiss just long enough to pull his own shirt off. As he moved back in he moaned at the feel of their bare chests gliding against one another. The night air was warm, but that had little to do with the light sheen of sweat covering their skin, and firm muscles slid together and apart as Sam took Dean's mouth again. 

 

Dean wound his arms around his lover's neck as he nibbled and fed at his mouth. He felt Sam's huge hands sliding over the rippling muscles of his back, making their way to grasp his buttocks. They squeezed and kneaded their for a moment before the dark-haired man began using his grip to rock Dean's hips, rubbing their cocks together through thin layers of fabric. 

 

He felt like he was slipping out of control, but Dean willingly surrendered. The feel of Sam against him was driving all reason from his mind, and he was being consumed by lust. With shaking hands, he reached for the fastenings of Sam's trousers, needing to feel his demon hunter's swollen cock bared. Sam caught on quickly, and moved to unfasten Dean's remaining clothing as well, fumbling a bit in his haste and then pulling the offending material down lean hips. 

 

As Sam shucked his own trousers, Dean quickly moved to do the same. He wasted no time in divesting himself of his remaining clothing, and then climbing back on top of his lover. He pressed a fast, dirty kiss to his lips before making his way down to his throat, licking into the hollow and then working his way lower. He tasted his way down that long, muscled torso, pausing briefly to bite at hardened nipples, before nuzzling at the other man's groin. 

 

Sam's cock was as hard as steel against his lips and cheeks as Dean familiarized himself with the smell and taste of the pulsing flesh. He ran his tongue curiously up the shaft, gathering up the fluid which was steadily drooling from the slit, and found that he liked the taste. Bitter but sweet, he took the head into his mouth cautiously, giving an experimental suck. Sam cursed above him, petting his hair, and the reaction was all the encouragement that Dean needed to continue his explorations. 

 

Sam couldn't look away from the sight of his sheriff between his thighs, giving him so much pleasure. He loved the way that he was being fondled and sucked, knowing that Dean hadn't done this before. The thought that he was the first, the only, to slide in and out of those perfect lips just added to the intense sensations. 

 

Unable to let Dean continue without being able to pleasure the smaller man in return, Sam tugged on his shoulders, urging him to stop his ministrations and crawl up to meet his mouth. 

 

"Turn around, love. I want to be able to taste you, too," he whispered against swelling lips. He could feel Dean's arousal against his hip, rutting there gently as though the other man wasn't even aware of the movement. He could feel the sticky fluid leaking from the tip, spreading across his skin, and his mouth watered at the idea of tasting this gorgeous man again. 

 

He urged Dean around until the sheriff's thighs were bracketing his head, giving him access to that sweet cock and pretty pink hole. As Dean's mouth closed around him again, Sam took him into his own mouth, starting up a gentle suckling, which had Dean moaning around his own mouthful. 

 

They played with one another this way for endless minutes, each taking their time and simply losing themselves in each other, until Sam could no longer resist the tempting pucker in front of him. Releasing Dean's twitching cock, he licked his way over his taut sack, across the tender flesh behind it, and up to his clenching opening. 

 

Dean gasped at the first lick across that secret skin, Sam's cock sliding from his mouth as the other man began to lick and suck at his hole, the sensation driving everything else from his mind. Though Sam's beautiful mouth on his cock was incredible, the feeling of those same lips on that forbidden flesh was enough to make his lose his mind. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to concentrate on not shooting his load, wanting to wait until his lover was inside of him. 

 

Sam ate at the tiny opening with abandon, running his tongue around the rim, wiggling the tip inside, and sucking at intervals. He could feel that the delicate skin was still slightly puffy and swollen from being breached by his cock all those hours earlier, and he did his best to soothe any lingering ache that might be there. Dean was moaning above him, seemingly unaware of the filthy sounds pouring from his throat, and this only spurred Sam on. Though he missed the pressure of the sheriff's mouth on his own cock, the reactions were enough to keep him more than aroused, and he knew that it would make things all the better when he finally sank into his lover. 

 

He pulled his mouth away long enough to whisper against Dean's pucker. "Do you like that, Dean? Like my mouth on your little hole?" 

 

Dean could barely comprehend the question, so lost in the feeling, but he managed a raspy reply. "Yeah, don't stop. Please don't stop, Sammy." His head was pillowed on Sam's thigh, and he managed to reach over and grasp the other man's reddened cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking.

 

Sam's hips bucked involuntarily at the grip on his sex, sliding his arousal through the smaller man's fist. He groaned against Dean's opening before he slid his thumb into the loosened hole, playing there for a moment while he regained control. He slid his other thumb in beside the first, pulling them in opposite directions. Dean's pucker willingly gaped for him, relaxed from the thorough licking. 

 

"Wanna do this again in the light, when I can see right inside you." Sam's voice was filled with awe. "So beautiful, Dean, open and ready for me."

 

Dean's face burned at the thought of Sam looking inside of him like that, and he scrubbed his flushed cheek against the taller man's firm thigh with a whine. But his cock kicked at the idea, and he could feel the fluid there increase, dripping from his tip onto his lover's muscled chest. 

 

"Whatever you want, Sammy, anything you want. I'm yours," he managed to gasp out.

 

At those words, Sam began preparing his lover in earnest, unable to wait any longer. He grabbed the stoppered bottle of oil from the blankets beside him, coating his fingers and immediately sinking two into Dean. He took them easily, and his erection didn't wane as Sam began pumping them in and out, twisting and scissoring to further loosen the tight ring of muscle. 

 

Dean could only grunt and moan as those long fingers worked him open, preparing him for what was to come. He tightened and loosened his fist as Sam pumped his hips, sliding himself through Dean's grasping fingers. Just when he though he couldn't wait any longer, the demon hunter seemed to sense his need, pulling his fingers from Dean's desperate hole and flipping him onto his back, covering him with that long, lean body. There was no hesitation this time, just the smooth slide of Sam's cock swiftly entering his body in one long glide. 

 

The burn was still there, but less intense this time as his body more readily welcomed the intrusion. It dissipated quickly as Sam stilled above him, buried to the hilt and panting. Dean leaned up and licked at that panting mouth, murmuring encouragements, ready to feel the push and pull of his lover using his body to bring them both so much ecstasy. 

 

As soon as Dean told him that he was ready, Sam began to slowly pull his cock free of his lover's constricting rim, starting up a slow, deep rhythm. The way that Dean squeezed his cock was maddening, making him want to both speed up to feel more and slow down to feel it forever. So snug around him, and so soft on the inside where the blunt head of his arousal rubbed and pressed. This must be what Heaven was like. 

 

Dean rocked his hips to meet each thrust, groaning low in his throat at each renewed penetration. As Sam angled his hips just right and hit that sparking spot inside of him he cried out, bringing his legs up to wrap around the larger man's trim hips. He could feel the powerful muscles in Sam's buttocks rippling and clenching against his calves as his lover thrust deeper and harder, hitting that place again and again. His hands scrabbled at Sam's back, trying to find purchase on the sweat-soaked skin as his cries came out higher, breathier. 

 

They moved together like that for long moments as Sam drove Dean closer and closer to the edge, pistoning inside of him as the smaller man's hole pulled at him. Unable to stand it any longer, Dean began babbling, pleading senselessly for release. Pressing his taut belly firmly against Dean's dripping cock, Sam thrust harder and faster against his lover's prostate, until he felt Dean' tighten all around him. His arms and legs and hole all squeezed him so hard that the thought he might pass out from it. 

 

Dean howled as his orgasm overtook him, his cock pulsing out its load between them and slicking both of their stomachs with searing liquid. It went on for what seemed forever, until he felt boneless and weak, the only thing grounding him the feel of his dark haired companion still buried deep inside. 

 

Sam clenched his teeth and fought the need to come as he felt and saw Dean tumble over the edge. Though the urge to come was strong, his desire to make this last was stronger. As Dean's trembling lessened, he gently pulled himself from his lover, kissing him softly and then rolling the smaller man onto his stomach. Dean was almost spent, but did his best to help, arranging himself so that his unblemished cheek was pressed to the blanket and raising his hips, offering himself to Sam. 

 

Sam draped himself over his sheriff's back, blanketing his body as he slid home. His hands found Dean's and twined them together as he began rutting into that tight, perfect heat. He pressed kisses to the back of Dean's neck, gently against his bruised cheek, and licked messily at the corner of his love's lax, panting mouth. It took only a handful of thrusts before he felt his orgasm roaring up again, and he tightened his grip on Dean's hands as he pushed towards completion. 

 

Dean loved the way that Sam felt over him, blanketing him and making him feel safe and warm. The feel of the dark-haired man's burning cock was no less pleasurable than before he had come, and he longed to feel Sam pulse and spurt inside of him, slicking his insides with the evidence of their pleasure. Despite having just come, he could feel his own sex valiantly twitching, trying to harden again. He clenched his muscles around the thick arousal within him, trying to give Sam that extra bit of sensation so that he would give Dean his load. 

 

At the feel of the other man's muscles squeezing around him, Sam's orgasm hit him like a freight train. He shuddered and groaned as his cock shot out burst after burst of seed, filling Dean up. He collapsed as the last of his release left him, resting over his lover. 

 

He rested there for a minute, releasing the iron grip he'd had on the sheriff's hands. Sam petted any part of him that he could reach, all the while kissing that sweet face and whispering words of love in between, words which were softly reciprocated As he cam back to his senses, he leaned back as far as he could without sliding free. He took a firm buttock in each hand and spread them wide, watching closely as he eased himself out of his lover. 

 

As his spent cock slipped free, Sam continued to gaze at Dean's hole, still gaping due to his grip. It looked shiny and used, and as Sam watched, a dribble of his spend began to slip free, slipping down Dean's taint and making the flesh there gleam in the moonlight. Caving in to some perverse desire, Same swiftly leaned down and ran his tongue over that wetness, following the trail up to the other man's waiting opening. 

 

Dean gasped and twitched as he felt Sam's mouth on him again, his cock rapidly filling at the filthy feeling. His hole fluttered around the slick tongue inside of him, and he cried out once again as Sam sucked and licked, cleaning him out in the most intimate of ways. 

 

Sam couldn't get enough of the taste of himself mixed with that of his love. He greedily worked at the pucker as it pulsed and worked around his tongue. He was grunting and moaning against his sheriff as he released his grip on one flexing buttock, reaching beneath to find Dean's cock hard and ready. He began to pump that hot length in time with the strokes of his tongue, and it took barely a moment before Dean was coming hard over his fist. As the ring of muscle tightened around his tongue with Dean's release, Sam found himself coming again as well, his body taking him by surprise. He hadn't known that he was capable of such a swift repeat performance, but then again, he'd never been so desperate for another human being before. 

 

Sam gently drew his mouth free of his sheriff's flesh, pressing a kiss there before crawling up and gathering Dean against his body. His lover looked completely sated, smiling at him sleepily in the low light. Sam once again spent minutes kissing every inch of that treasured face, finally stopping to speak the words that were filling his heart and mind. 

 

"I've never said this to anyone before, but I've also never felt this way before now. I love you, Dean Winchester, and that's the solemn truth."

 

Dean gazed at Sam's face, his green eyes gone soft and tender. He reached up and traced those high cheekbones, the corners of slanted hazel eyes, the long slope of his demon hunter's nose. 

 

"And I love you. Just promise me that you won't ever leave me behind again, no matter what my fool ass says."

 

As Sam pulled Dean close, wrapping himself around the smaller frame and treasuring the feel of his love in his arms, he whispered that promise, and meant it with every fiber of his being.

 

_"Never." _  
__


End file.
